Cumpleaños melancólico
by Narutinachan
Summary: ESTE FANFIC ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. SPOILER MANGA HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 105. / Relacionado con el fanfic "A un paso de distancia" / Shin-Ah finalmente averigua el cumpleaños de Zeno.


**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **Kou (Rietto)** y se llama " **Birthday Blues** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Este fanfic esta directamente relacionado con el fanfic " **A un paso de distancia** ". Para los que no lo hayan leído, es preferible hacerlo antes de que continuéis con este fanfic. Más concretamente, hace referencia al capítulo 8 de "A un paso de distancia".

ooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Cumpleaños melancólico**

Era uno de esos días en los que la felicidad de uno era tan clara e intensa que el otro no podía evitar ser feliz también.

En otras palabras, como Shin-Ah había descubierto, él era muy tonto en ese momento.

Desde fuera, parecía que Zeno era todo sonrisas y luz solar y generalmente una persona feliz cuyo mundo solo estaba formado por todo lo bueno que conocía la humanidad, pero como Shin-Ah y algunas otras personas (algunos no tan afortunados como otros) habían descubierto, dentro de él era todo pesimismo y muy fácilmente podía convertirse en la encarnación del caos capaz de destruir el mundo entero si se disgustaba.

Zeno nunca era verdaderamente feliz. Por debajo de eso, siempre había algo más. Principalmente arrepentimiento y culpa. A veces preocupación y ansiedad. Una gota de inmundicia arruinaría un galón de leche, como habían dicho los aldeanos a veces, y ese dicho explicaba perfectamente por qué la felicidad de Zeno pocas veces hacía que Shin-Ah también se sintiera bien.

La mayor parte de las veces, solo le traían curiosidad y preocupación.

Pero, en esta ocasión, no había nada de eso.

Si a través de su vínculo espiritual podía sentir pura felicidad tan claramente cuando no estaba ocurriendo nada, Shin-Ah sabía que la fuente solo podía ser él.

"Estás sonriendo."

Comentó Zeno. Parecía verdaderamente feliz.

"¿Lo estoy?"

"¡Solo un poco, pero sí! ¡Más claramente que nunca!"

Shin-Ah dudaba que nadie más se pudiera dar cuenta de ello. A pesar de que Zeno probablemente estuviera diciendo la verdad, solo lo comentaba cuando Shin-Ah se sentía muy alegre y algunas veces realmente podía oírse a sí mismo reír, Shin-Ah aún no estaba completamente recuperado de la enfermedad llamada 'trauma'. No muchas personas podían percibir su sonrisa, no como la sonrisa de Zeno que era tan deslumbrante que casi rivalizaba con el sol del verano.

"Creo que es… porque he contado… hasta un número importante hoy."

"¿Hm? ¿Contado hasta un número importante?

Zeno ladeó la cabeza ligeramente y recolocó la bolsa de comida que tenía en la mano. Chishin estaba tan animada como siempre, llena de excitación mientras los ciudadanos preparaban felizmente el festival para decir adiós al verano a pesar de que aún hacía calor. Esa atmósfera solo excitaba a Shin-Ah aún más. Era como si el mundo entero quisiera celebrar con él.

"Sí."

Dijo con un salto, algo bastante fuera de lo normal tratándose de él. Con las manos extendidas se dio la vuelta en el aire y de alguna manera terminó sonriendo aún más ampliamente cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo. Shin-Ah no sabía lo que Zeno pensó sobre esto, pero el dragón más anciano se rió, así que tal vez también estaba contento.

"Está bien, Zeno va a picar el anzuelo. Dejando de lado la cosa curiosa que estas contando, ¿cuál es el número importante?"

"Trescientos sesenta y cinco."

Zeno se detuvo a mitad de paso.

"Lo he contado. Han pasado trescientos sesenta y cinco días desde que Zeno vino. Es… un aniversario."

Una emoción indescriptible se filtró a través de su vínculo, y aunque era pesada no se sentía mal.

Shin-Ah se acercó a él, le agarró la mano y tiró del dragón aturdido hacia el mercado.

"¡Celebrémoslo!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ese fue el comienzo.

Había pasado un año. Un año colorido lleno de tantas emociones. No todo había sido felicidad, pero Zeno estuvo con él y la única preocupación que Shin-Ah había sentido era cuando las cosas amenazaban con hacer necesario que ellos se fueran.

Algunas veces como había dicho An-Hi, porque Zeno podía ser un idiota violento, pero esa era otra cuestión.

En comparación con la pesadilla que aún podía ver a veces, en la que estaba atrapado en la oscuridad completamente solo sin tener la oportunidad de experimentar nada, la realidad con Zeno a pesar de ser preocupante era definitivamente mejor.

Definitivamente.

' _Bueno, admito que desde entonces ha vuelto a ti un montón de vida.'_

Shin-Ah mordió su bollo felizmente.

Zeno aún parecía como si estuviera intentando procesar lo que estaba pasando, como si no pudiera creérselo.

"… un año, ¿eh…?"

"Sí. Un año desde entonces."

"Guau."

"Un año y aún no ha muerto nadie. Es increíble. Zeno, estoy orgulloso."

Zeno tosió, y esta se convirtió en una risa exasperada.

"Un año y esa parte de ti aún no ha cambiado… jaja… Zeno no tiene tanta tendencia a matar, ¿sabes? ¡Te he dicho que no he destruido ninguna cuidad, ¿verdad?!"

El cambio de la respuesta de Zeno se sentía como una mejora, así que Shin-Ah se sintió aún más feliz y dejó escapar una risita. Tal vez un poco ofendido, Zeno decidió pellizcar la mejilla de Shin-Ah, pero Shin-Ah solo se rió más fuerte.

Ya que Zeno siempre estaba haciéndose responsable de todo, que él se defendiera a sí mismo de esa forma también hacía feliz a Shin-Ah.

Se sentía como si hubieran estado así siempre.

Solo un año, y aún así, se sentía como si hubiera sido más tiempo que ese. Simplemente era tan natural.

Con cada día, sus dudas se iban disipando, y con ellas también el sello que bloqueaba las emociones de Shin-Ah. Se volvía más rápido cada día…

Mejorando cada día.

Zeno también, Shin-Ah estaba seguro de ello.

Entonces, estaban mejorando juntos. De alguna forma eso sonó aún mejor en la mente de Shin-Ah. Era como si al igual que la presencia de Zeno le había hecho bien, la propia presencia de Shin-Ah también hubiera hecho bien a Zeno. No era como si él fuera una carga. Después de un año, Shin-Ah finalmente podía aceptar esa verdad también.

Zeno era realmente… feliz. Era más feliz con Shin-Ah con él. En vez de esperar a Hiryuu solo, era más feliz esperando junto a Seiryuu Shin-Ah.

Darse cuenta de eso le hizo sentirse abrumado.

"… gracias."

"…"

"Me he sentido feliz durante este año. Así que, gracias, Zeno. Gracias por estar aquí."

A pesar del bullicioso ruido del restaurante, el ambiente de repente se volvió serio.

Puede que él no esperara que le diera las gracias tan formalmente por ello, porque Zeno retrocedió un poco y mostró un poco de duda. Sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer, aunque era difícil notarlo con la forma en la que estaba intentando ocultar su rostro con su salvaje melena dorada y su bufanda verde.

"Jajaja… ¿Qué estás diciendo…? Pensé que habíamos decidido que acosar con eso solo estaba permitido en los cumpleaños… No es justo, Shin-Ah."

"Eso solo se aplica a Zeno. Después de todo yo no sé cuándo es el cumpleaños de Zeno."

"Aah… Eso es cierto, ¿eh?"

Él se estaba riendo, pero su voz temblaba un poco como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Shin-Ah sabía que eran lágrimas de felicidad. En su cumpleaños, cuando le dio las gracias a él ya que Zeno se sentía más vivo de lo que había estado en años, Shin-Ah sintió ganas de llorar de felicidad también.

"Esto es terrible. Entonces, Shin-Ah puede acosarme con ello todos los días ¿no? Esta es la primera vez que me arrepiento de no saber cuándo es mi cumpleaños."

Shin-Ah se paralizó. Durante meses, había estado intentando descubrir cuándo era el cumpleaños de Zeno, así que su admisión era sorprendentemente terrible. Shin-Ah se preguntó si Zeno se sintió de la misma forma cuando Shin-Ah le dijo que no tenía un nombre propio.

"… ¿No sabes cuándo es tu cumpleaños?"

"Bueno, lo sé, pero ¿al mismo tiempo no lo sé…?"

"Eso no tiene sentido."

"Bueno, verás Shin-Ah. Hay cosas que incluso después de que pase mucho tiempo, simplemente no desaparecen mientras sigas siendo tú mismo. El nombre, obviamente, y también el cumpleaños si lo sabes, ¿sabes que algunas personas no saben cuándo es su cumpleaños?, es tan triste. Sin embargo Zeno… bueno, Zeno sabe que Zeno nació a finales de verano, pero Zeno ya no puede estar seguro de la fecha."

"¿Ya no? ¿Zeno esta seguro? Pero, Zeno dijo, que eso simplemente no desaparecería… así que…"

"Sí, cuando Zeno nació, el sistema del calendario era diferente. Y como dije, Zeno nunca se molestó en hacer la cuenta para convertir la fecha al calendario actual."

Nota personal. Zeno era más viejo que el año que estaba escrito en el calendario.

Tal vez los ojos de Shin-Ah se fijaron durante demasiado tiempo en el número de tres dígitos que estaba escrito en el calendario de la pared del restaurante. La pregunta de cómo Zeno había podido pasar por alto la creación de un nuevo sistema del calendario se la tragó, le parecía que eso solo arruinaría el estado de ánimo. Había pasado tanto tiempo que Zeno realmente ya no sentía ninguna melancolía.

"Era durante Shosho, justo en el medio. Ah, en esa época no se numeraban los días. Eso lo hace más complicado, ¿no? Espera, ¿así que Zeno nunca ha estado seguro de la fecha? Ya que el comienzo de Hazuki es verano, debería ser al final de él, justo antes de Nagatsuki… Ah, pero cuando Zeno tenía tu edad el aire era más frío… así que podría ser en Nagatsuki… ¿o quizás incluso en Fumizuki?"

De alguna manera Shin-Ah sintió que era propio de Zeno no preocuparse mucho sobre ello, y aún así la incredulidad le dejó sin hablar durante bastante rato. No había nada, Zeno realmente no se preocupaba por ello, justo como a Shin-Ah no le daba importancia a su cumpleaños al principio. Aún así, Shin-Ah se dio cuenta de cómo debió sentirse Zeno en aquel entonces.

Darse cuenta de que durante años nadie le había dado las gracias a Zeno por haber nacido, por vivir y estar a su lado, simplemente era tan triste.

"Zeno… ahora estamos en Hazuki."

"Eso parece."

Estaban cerca del final, el aire se estaba volviendo tan frío que la hierba pronto estaría húmeda de rocío por las mañanas, cada gotita se estaba volviendo más blanca, como si estuvieran cerca de la congelación. El verano terminaría pronto, tenían los días de lluvia a la vuelta de la esquina.

Al igual que el cumpleaños de Zeno al parecer.

Si no se había pasado ya.

"… Tu cumpleaños. La fecha exacta. Zeno, calcúlalo. Quiero saberlo. Preferiblemente antes de que el día termine."

"¡Eeeh, pero eso es imposible!"

"O si no… Abi… me maldecirá."

"A ti no te maldeciría."

Le respondió instantáneamente con una sonrisa confiada. Shin-Ah no estaba seguro de si eso era porque él era espiritualmente iluminado y por lo tanto podía decir lo que era posible y lo que no, o porque tenía una opinión excesivamente buena de su pequeño compañero. Aún así, era un poco molesto que la amenaza que era utilizada contra él no funcionara con Zeno.

' _¿Puedo maldecirle yo?'_

Por favor no lo hagas.

De repente Shin-Ah tuvo la necesidad de masajearse la cabeza, por los ligeros latidos en sus sienes que comenzaban a molestarle. Así que Zeno en realidad no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que él estaba maldito…

Shin-Ah no pensó que tendría que hacerlo, pero…

"… Entonces no volveré a dejar que me abraces."

"¡Hay un antigua librería barata en el tercer bloque, terminemos rápidamente y vayamos a investigar!"

Lo bueno era que conocía la debilidad de Zeno.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nota traducida de Kou (Rietto):

Shosho, Hazuki, Nagatsuki y Fumizuki son nombres de meses tomados del antiguo calendario japonés/chino de la Wikipedia.


End file.
